Losing the Love of my Life
by SchaffyTaffy15
Summary: AU. Ginny wakes up one day to find herself in what seems to be the future. She has this perfect life made for her but what's troubling her the most is she can't remember the past twenty years of her life. What got her to fall in love with an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Losing the Love of my Life Author's note: This story has been revised! It's an AU originally written way before HBP and DH, though I have tried to mesh the story with the newer HP books, if it's not up to snuff, well it is an AU. I plan on updating more soon! Read and Review! Much love!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling except the main plot.

Chapter: 1

The Dawn of a Lifetime

It was a cool September morning. The crisp fall air was making its way into the room. The sun was pouring through the bedroom curtains. Ginny squeezed her closed eyes tightly, trying hard not to wake up. She felt so warm wrapped up in those strong arms. The morning light was starting to annoy Ginny, so she rolled over away from the light and buried her head into his chest. Ginny paused as her mind was starting to wake up, much to her protest. There was not supposed to be someone in her bed with her.

Her mind began racing. There was most definitely a warm, strong body next to her.

'It's forbidden to share beds at Hogwarts,' Ginny thought frantically. 'How did this person get up into the girls bedrooms anyway? The steps are charmed to make it impossible for guys to get up here.' She was now starting to freakout, she couldn't remember how she came to be sharing a bed with some unknown person.

Ginny felt the arm around her waist tighten and the guy next to her was starting to stir. Ginny opened one of her eyes hesitantly, trying to remain clam. Just then, an alarm clock went off. A huge yawn and then, the body next to her shifted.

"Gin, time to get up," said a sleepy voice beside her.

The owner of the voice turned over and pushed a button on the clock to turn it off. He then turned back over and kissed Ginny lightly on the check. Ginny hadn't moved an inch but on the inside she was screaming. She squinted through her lashes, trying to catch a glimpse of the person without appearing as if she were awake.

That was when Ginny got a good look at the stranger in her bed.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny screamed and hopped out of bed, her face red with rage. Draco looked up at her with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Yes Ginny?" Draco asked in a calm voice trying to keep a smirk from forming on his face.

"So! You think it's funny to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower and sleep with unsuspecting girls?" She bellowed and stomped her foot.

'She is livid! That was clear but, what the hell is she talking about?' Draco thought to himself, getting agitated.

"Look, Ginny, I know you're mad about last night but can we talk about it instead of having you scream at me. You're going to wake the kids... if you haven't already," he paused then said, "Let's face it, if they can stay asleep for an hour or two more then we all are going to have a much better day." Draco said teasing his wife, as he began to pull on a clean shirt.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Ginny asked, rubbing her throat, which was now sore.

The bedroom door suddenly flew open. Ginny jumped and bumped into a nightstand causing Draco to laugh. She glared at him and rubbed her hip to easy the pain, as in walked two little boys and a little girl. The one boy looked older by a few years. His hair was a strawberry blonde. His eyes were a piercing gray-blue that reminded Ginny of a stormy sky during the springtime. He was smiling at her.

"Mum, you still annoyed at dad?" He asked innocently climbing up onto his parents bed.

Ginny looked at this little boy. Then she shifted her attention to the two other children. The younger boy standing up tall by the far edge of the bed was staring at Ginny with a serious expression, which seemed slightly out of place on such a young face. She noticed that he had red hair that was her families' trademark color and her brown-green eyes. However, he had the stance of an aristocrat and she could tell right away that he had the Malfoy charisma.

"Mum?" The older boy asked raising his voice impatiently. He was waving his hand in her face trying to get her attention.

"Umm, yes?" Ginny had no clue what was going on and she felt nervous under the curious stares of so many strangers.

Ginny quickly took in her surroundings. It was a fairly large bedroom with a large bed. With plain wooden floors and soft blue walls, the room had a peaceful and soothing feeling. Her eyes feel upon the little girl. The girl, noticing her mother's stare, quickly straightened up from a slouch. The girl had shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair. Her eyes where more blue then gray and she was petite, like Ginny. Draco cleared his throat.

"Gin, are you alright?" Draco asked sounding concerned.

Ginny snorted at the thought of Draco being concerned. She was very confused to say the least. Even if Draco was pretending to care, she didn't understand where these children came from and why they were playing along with Draco's awful trick. The second she had realized she wasn't in her Hogwarts room, she knew that Draco had done something to her.

"Draco, you kidnapped me! And I demand you take me back to school at once!" She yelled, then paused as if in thought, "And... you return these poor children back to their parents!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked getting up from tying his shoes. He was starting to get really angry now. Ginny was now hysterical.

"I don't know these kids! And I have never been in this room before! AND I most certainly would never sleep with you!" Ginny was crying now as she yelled at Draco. He surveyed his Ginny's reaction to the normal morning they where having and wondered why she was freaking out at nothing.

"AWW! Mum, please calm down your over-reacting. Dad can't control dogface lady anymore then you can control Uncle George." The boy on the bed said trying to add some humor to the situation.

"Dogface lady? Who is that? And someone tell me what happened last night?" Ginny said while rubbing her head.

"Dogface Lady is what the kids call Pansy. You know Parkinson? Anyway, we were at dinner last night, she came over to our table, and started to flirt with...er...me while you where in the lavatories changing Railey. That's way you were mad last night."

Ginny looked at the girl. She seemed a little too old for diapers "You're Railey?"

"Nope! I'm Jade and I'm five. That is Ryan and he is my twin." She said pointing at the younger boy with red hair. "And he is Evan. He is almost nine." She added pointing to the older boy on the bed with blonde hair.

"Right...ok! So, there are four kids. Then where is Railey?" Ginny said looking around the room to see if she missed one.

Draco looked at his wife, quizically. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Ginny, baby, you have more then four kids... try seven." Ginny paled.

"What! Seven kids? Where are they all?"

"Well, Connor, who is fifteen, is in Slytherin. Then, Lena, who is thirteen, is also in Slytherin. And, Cadence, is in Gryffindor. She is eleven." Draco explained, getting more worried at his wife's sudden lose of memory.

"Railey is still asleep in her crib." Evan said, trying to be helpful.

"So... how old am I?" Ginny said to Draco. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "The last thing I remember was being at Hogwarts in my sixth year."

He was shocked. "What month was it when you were at school?"

"Well, Christmas break just started. Why?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he frowned slightly and nodded. He turned to his children with a smile on his face.

"Hey kids, why don't you go get Railey up and have some cereal down in the kitchen?" Draco asked his kids. Of course, they knew he wasn't asking but that he was nicely telling them what to do.

They agreed and left their parents and headed down the hall nosily, laughing and talking the whole way to Railey's room. Draco walked over to the door and closed it.

"Gin, we need to talk. You must have hit your head during the night or something, because you are not sixteen, you're thirty-six. You have seven kids. You and I have been married for almost seventeen years now. And, you freaked out this morning when you saw me."

"I don't know what is going on. I shouldn't be here! This is not real! Yesterday, Hermione and I, where in the dungeons working on some potions homework thing. No one was down there because it was the first day of break. We were laughing and talking then you walked in. You were mean to Hermione."

Ginny looked up into Draco's icy gray eyes expecting him to be smirking or something, proud at himself for hurting Hermione. Instead, she was shocked to see he actually looked like he was ashamed. She noticed his eyes didn't look icy but were a soft gray at the moment.

"And you kept teasing her. I got mad so I hexed you... with a bat boogey hex. And you fell and knocked over my cauldron and the contents went into Hermione's. When they came in contact with each other they exploded. But after the smoke cleared, you yelled at me and ran off to get Snape. Me and Hermione ran for it and made it back to the common room without getting caught." Ginny said.

Draco studied Ginny's face. His mind and his heart were racing. He walked over to where Ginny stood and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I remember that... We will get this figured out. But how about we go get some breakfast for now?" Ginny nodded her head in consent. They left the bedroom, and Draco lead Ginny down to the noisy kitchen.

"Hey, Connor!" Lena yelled down the Slytherin table to get her older brother's attention. He looked up from his notes and glared at her. She smiled innocently.

"Connor, I was just going to ask if you got a letter from dad? It's about mum?"

"No. What's it say?" He asked, now putting his last minute studying aside. She smirked at him and got up from the table, walking away.

"Nothing. You can go back to studying. I am going to go see Cadence and piss off some lions." She said smiling broadly.

"You're good at pissing people off. Now, hand me the letter!" Connor said raising his voice gradually, also getting up and following his younger sister, who was heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, I know I am." She flicked her long straight blonde hair over her shoulder, making a guy passing her turn around for a second glance. This made the already annoyed Connor livid, which just made Lena smirk more.

"Hey, babe!" Lena said sitting down next to her younger sister.

"Hey! What's that?" Cadence asked spotting the letter clutched in her older sisters hand. Connor sat down across form his two younger sisters.

"Hi Connor!" Cadence added cheerfully. He frowned.

"How the hell can you be so damn cherry at seven thirty in the bloody morning on a Monday!" He asked her in disbelief.

"I don't party all weekend long and then try to cram for a test. What subject is it this week?" She asked with a smile. Lena was laughing merrily.

"Divinations." He grumbled. Lena snorted.

"Why take that class anyways?"

"Hey! I like Divinations!" Cadence said offended by the way Lena disregarded it. Lena and Connor rolled their eyes.

"You won't when you actually start taking the class!" Connor said in a dark voice.

"Whatever." She said.

"Moving on. Dad sent me this letter." Lena waved the letter in her left hand. "Mum is suffering from some kind of memory lose. Dad was just letting us know and he said he would keep us posted."

Cadence gasped and looked upset. Connor knew that Lena's blasé attitude was a defense mechanism and that she too, was upset. As the oldest, he knew he had to take care of his younger siblings. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"Girls, we are going to have to meet later. We have to head to class now." His sisters nodded.

"Alright. How about by the lake during lunch," Cadence suggested. "Lena, you're in charge of bringing the food. Connor, you can bring the drinks." She said in her take-charge voice. Her older siblings consented to her plan.

The three Malfoy children at Hogwarts got up from the Gryffindor table and headed off on their different ways, intending to meet back in a few hours to spend lunch together by the lake.

If Ginny had been at Hogwarts that crisp fall morning, she would have been surprised to see how much Hogwarts had changed in the past 17 years. Inter-house unity, was no longer an outlandish dream of the old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but it was an actual reality. That reality spoke volumes of just how far the wizdaring world had really come since the fall of Voldemort. And maybe if Ginny had seen how all the students interacted with each other, regardless of their house, she wouldn't have been so surprised by her current situation or any of the other surprises that soon awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Lean on Friends

Ginny looked around the kitchen, her four kids looked at her expectantly. Railey was in her highchair. Draco had just left for work, but not before giving a kiss to each one of the children, and startled Ginny, by giving her a quick peck as well. Ginny had no clue where or what Draco's job was, and while her curiosity made it tempting to question the children, she had a more pressing problem at hand. She had no clue on how to be a mother, even just a fake one!

"So... are you guys hungry?" Ginny said with a faint smile trying to reassure these adorable kids though inside she was so lost.

"Mum, we had some cereal already." Said Evan, swiping his red hair out of his eyes.

Ginny had picked up that Evan did most of the talking for the other kids. Jade seemed to be rather shy at her mother's new personality and Ryan seemed to think before he spoke. Ginny guessed that Railey would talk but as it was she was only two, she did not know how to say too much. Although, she did make a lot of noise that sounded like a babbling stream, Ginny thought this was normal for most small children.

"Alright. So then what do you normally do...?" Ginny said then quickly changed it to..."What do you want to do?"

Jade looked at her twin brother. They seemed to be having a conversation in their minds. Evan looked between the two. Finally, Jade nodded her head slightly and Ryan whispered something to Evan, who smiled. Ginny was instantly reminded of her twin brothers and when they were up to no good.

"Mum, can we go to Grandma and Grandpa's house?"

"Err... Do you mean the Burrow?" Ginny asked, scrunching up her nose, in thought.

The three children, who looked hopeful, nodded their heads enthusiastically. Railey looked at her siblings and banged her juice cup, happily.

Ginny sighed. "Would your father be mad?"

"No mum. Dad wouldn't mind if we spent the day there. As long as we come back home and have dinner ready before he gets home from work." Jade said with an innocent smile.

She threw a quick look at her older brothers and crossed her fingers behind her back. Ginny was oblivious to all of these tell-tale markers, and nodded her head absentmindedly, thinking about being home and finding out more information about this crazy, unlikely, reality.

"Alright so I guess we can use Floo Powder then," She paused and looked at the kids for confirmation. They all nodded again but this time with huge smiles on their face. Once more, Ginny was reminded of her twin brothers and felt a twinge in her gut. She just wanted to get out of this strange place and go somewhere she felt safe. "Come here Railey."

She picked up the smaller child and walked into the living room, where they all grabbed flew powder and stepped into the fireplace. With in a moment the house was empty and they were on their way to the Burrow.

"Ginny dear!" Molly exclaimed when she spotted her only daughter. She kissed her and then gave each of her grandchildren giant hugs and kisses before letting them go.

"It's so great that you came to visit today! Hermione is here with the kids too!"

Ryan and Evan gave each other high fives and ran outside to see their cousin, Hugo. Jade walked up the steps to her mother's old room where she and her cousin, Rose, often played with her mum's old stuff.

"Hermione is here? Where at? I really need to talk to her." Ginny said all this rapidly as she felt a rush of relief that one of her best friends, and smartest witch she knew, would be able to help her figure out this crazy mess she had some how found herself in.

"I think she is out by the pound. I'm working on lunch now. Are you staying?"

"Sure." She responded with a smile, already feeling better just by being in her childhood home. She headed out for the pound.

It was warming up a little outside. She hoped that none of the kids got a cold. She sighed. This was not real anyway but still she didn't want the kids to get hurt or sick. She spotted her friend sitting on the dock.

"Hey Hermione! I need to talk to you."

"Ginny! I didn't know you were coming today. Isn't Draco going to be mad?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face.

"I have no clue and I don't really care. Draco is a prat!" She said while sitting down next to her best friend.

Hermione frowned. "Are you and Draco fighting?"

"Err...do we normally?" Ginny asked, fidgeting nervously. Hermione frowned even more because of her friend's strange behavior.

"No. That's why I asked if you were because you called him a prat. You haven't done that for...well, like ever!" Hermione gave a small laugh. "You know, I think the last time you said anything bad about Draco was probably in your sixth year." At this, she gave a hearty laugh. Ginny got red in the face.

"See! There you go too! That's the thing Hermione, I'm **still** in my sixth year. I have no clue what happened. I went to bed last night in my dorm room and I woke up this morning in bed with...Draco." She shuddered.

Hermione froze.

"Gin, maybe you ate something funny, or hit your head... or something!" Hermione said frustrated that she couldn't quite figure out what she was trying to say, upset by the fact her friend was claiming not to remember the past seventeen years. "You're 36 years old. You married Draco when you were nineteen. You have seven amazing children. And you and Draco live a very happy and loving life!" Hermione was trying to stay calm but everything she said didn't seem to be registering with Ginny. She gave a sigh.

"Did you tell Draco this? That you can't remember anything?"

"Yes. He thinks I'm insane. Maybe I am. It's just I really can't remember anything! The last thing I **do** remember, you know, vividly, was you and I being in the dungeons at Hogwarts. We were working on some homework for potions. Because it was the first day of break, we thought no one was down there. We were laughing and talking, having fun, but then, Draco walked in. He was so mean to you. I don't even know if he noticed me. But he just made me so mad! So then, I hexed him. He knocked over my cauldron, and the contents went into your caldron. We were working on different things. When they came in contact with each other they exploded. The dungeons filled with smoke and Draco was pissed! He ran off to get us in trouble and we fled to the common room."

"And do you know what the potions were?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, trying to remember that day, so long ago.

"Well, I was making the Draft of Peace. I think you were making... Oh, I don't know!" She exclaimed, frustrated that she couldn't remember. In a quiet squeaky voice she said, "Maybe it was an Aging Potion. Would that explain what's going on? I don't really know."

"Those could have an affect on you and when mixed cause memory loss. Yet, the state that you're in wouldn't explain how everyone else remembers what has happened in the past 17 years." Hermione replied, puzzled.

"Yeah I know but..."

"GINNY!" yelled a voice from inside the house.

Ginny gulped. She knew that voice. Out of the house stormed Draco Malfoy. He was furious and heading straight for them. Ginny stood up facing him as he came marching towards her.

"Gin, how could you come her after what your father said to you last week!" He said to her.

Ginny had no clue what he was talking about. What could her father have said to her that would have made her angry with him. Draco, spotting Hermione, smiled.

"Hello there Hermione. How are you and the kids? I've booked that spa down from the villa that you and Ginny love, for the first weekend of July. Ron said he thought that would be alright." Draco said pleasantly.

"Oh great! Yes that is perfect! I could sure use a spa day this weekend but I guess I'll just have to wait!" Hermione replied with a laugh. Ginny was beyond confused. "The kids are great by the way. They've gone off to play with their favorite cousins! But Ron... He, on the other hand, had trouble getting up for work today. Now why is that Draco?" She asked teasingly.

"I have no idea. Maybe he was partying too much last night?" Draco said with a smirk.

"And whose idea was it to go out last night?" Hermione asked.

"We had to take out our customers! You want to go on our annual vacation trip to Italy, right? You want to spend that weekend at the spa, right?" Draco said smiling.

This was all too much for Ginny, Draco being friendly with Hermione, Draco having dinner with Ron, **working** with Ron! And what about this vacation!

"You two go on vacation together in Italy!" Ginny yelped in shock, feeling as though she might faint.

Draco gave a startled look. "Gin, we always do, every summer, after the season is over. And you know you come as well. Why on earth would I go on a vacation without my wife?" Draco, who had been at work all morning, had forgotten about his wife's earlier strange behavior, suddenly recalled that she couldn't remember their life together. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Well I didn't know that!" Ginny exclaimed, red in the face. "And I am not your wife," she added feeling like he had purposefully tried to make her feel stupid when he clearly knew she wasn't from this time.

Draco looked lost and hurt and upset. He didn't know what to do or how to treat his wife. He turned to his sister-in-law, hoping for something. Hermione cleared her throat and put her arm around Ginny.

"It's alright Ginny. Every summer, you, me, Luna, Harry, Ron and Draco, take all the kids to Italy for the whole month of July. Draco's family owns a villa on the Isle of Capri. It's very beautiful and relaxing. We have lots of fun! Every year, the men surprise us with a weekend at our favorite spa on the island. They do like to spoil us!" Hermione squeezed her friend's arm, reassuringly.

"It's the lest we can do, being away a lot with the team!" Draco said with a shrug. He gave a hesitant smile to his wife.

"Alright Ginny. I have to get back to work. I've left Ron all alone. Who knows what the place will look like when I get back. But the whole reason I was looking for you was to remind you that my mother was coming for a visit. I meant to tell you this morning but obliviously other things came up," he gave a shrug and a smile.

"Bye Hermione," He gave a wave. "See you at dinner." He kissed Ginny on the lips. Then headed back towards the house stopping to say bye to his sons.

"He has lost it! Kissing me on the mouth! Eww!" Ginny said wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Yeah, well, you don't seem to mind when you have me and Ron baby sit so you two can have some alone time together!" She said while laughing as Ginny gave her a horrified look. Then she paused and thought for a moment.

"Why would I be mad at my dad?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed and waved her hand in the air.

"Oh, that! You and your father got into a little disagreement over something silly," and Hermione left it at that, refusing to answer anymore questions about it.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny. Ginny leaned on Hermione as they walked back up into the house. Their kids followed them in for lunch.

"Thanks for listening. And for trying to help me"

"Yeah, of course! That's what I'm here for. I think you are crazy but aren't we all? I'll try to help you though." They grinned at each other and burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

_I will be Your Friend_

Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of their day playing catch-up. Hermione filled Ginny in on the latest. Harry killed Voldemort about 20 years ago. Shortly after, He married Luna Lovegood. They have two sons. One who is the same age as Lena but in Gryffindor. The other is the same age as Cadence. They also have a daughter who is the same age as Evan.

Hermione went on to list all Ginny's nieces and nephews and who married whom. Honestly though, Ginny blocked out most of it. Who could remember all those names?

Hermione also explained what Draco did for a living. Ron and Draco owned the Chudely Cannons, Ron's favorite quidditch team since he was a small child. And they jointly owned, with Harry, a quidditch training facility. Harry was also the Cannons' captain. Ginny was in shock that these men, who had always hated each other, could now be on such good terms to work and vacation with each other.

Later in the day, Ginny rounded up all her kids and hurried them on home.

Ginny's head was pounding as she stepped through the fireplace into the kitchen at the home she supposedly shared with Draco. Jade and Ryan were sitting on the floor in the family room playing with building blocks and Evan was waiting patiently for Ginny to set Railey in her play pin.

Ginny looked down at the small boy.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Evan?"

"Well," He began looking down at his shoes. "Mummy, grandmother is supposed to be coming tomorrow. We were supposed to clean all day today."

Jade looked up and glared at Evan. Ginny glanced around the room at the children's apprehensive faces and smiled.

"Everything seems clean to me." The kids all shared a smile. "How about we bake cookies for Grandmother **instead** of cleaning." Ginny scrunched her face at the idea of cleaning and Jade giggled.

Draco was on his way home from a rather stressful day at work. The Chudely Cannons, though nowhere as bad as they use to be, still had a lot of work to do to make it to the cup next year. Draco sighed. Work wasn't as stressful, however, as his home life was at present.

Draco couldn't understand what the matter was with Ginny. She had never been this mad at him before. He didn't really know if it really was because of Parkinson, that stupid pug, had came up to him at dinner the night before and started hitting on him. Or if it was something else and Ginny really couldn't remember her life. If it was the former, he hoped that Gin would forgive him soon after all his mother was staying with them for a week starting tomorrow. If it was the later, well Draco hoped it wasn't but he became resolute that he would just have to win Ginny back over like he had when they first began their relationship.

As Draco opened the front door he was hit with the sound of laughing and other noises. He followed the noise until he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He chuckled to himself at the sight before him.

Ginny was covered from head to toe in flour and other baking ingredients and Evan, Ryan and Jade were even worse. The smell of fresh baked cookies was enough to make anyone steal a few from the cookie jar before dinner. Railey was sitting in her highchair giggling as she played with some extra cookie dough.

"Gin, I didn't know this is what you meant by getting ready for my mother." Draco laughed at Ginny's stunned expression.

"Oh." She whispered, as she realized the mess they had made. Ryan hurried over to Draco and stretched his arms up so Draco would pick him up.

"Right," He said with a laugh as he scopped up Ryan. "I just love flour hugs and cookie dough kisses!"

Draco kissed Ryan on top of his head as he borrowed into Draco's neck. Jade attacked her father around his midsection with a tight hug. Ginny was startled by Draco's warm affection towards the children and lack of concern for his expensive clean clothes. Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"Jade, go up stairs and take a shower. Put your clothes in the laundry room. Ryan, you too. Evan, help me clean up in here." Ginny said in a firm voice.

The kids nodded and quickly scattered to do as their mother said. Draco laughed and shook his head, picking up Railey to clean her off as well.

Once the kids were clean and fed dinner, the fight for bedtime began.

"I'M NOT SLEEPY!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO! NO! I DON"T WANT TO GO TO BED!" Ginny rubbed her head, which, even though she was in Railey's nursery, having just put her to bed, throbbed from all of Jade's yelling.

"Shhh! Your baby sister is asleep and so is Ryan. How about you climb up into your bed and I'll tell you a story?" Draco asked quietly.

Jade thought about it for a moment then shook her head no.

"No?" Draco asked. "How about you go climb up into mine and mummy's bed and then I'll tell you a story." Jade smiled and ran off to her parents' bed. Draco looked up at Ginny standing in the hallway.

"I just got Railey and Evan to bed." She said with a small smile on her lips. Draco nodded and sighed.

"Well, Jade is in our bed. I told her…"

"I know, I saw." Ginny said quietly. Ginny turned and started walking off towards their room, thinking how strange it was to see Draco acting so unlike the Draco she knew. This Draco was a good father. So what did that make the Draco, Ginny knew? And were they really the same Draco?

Draco got up and followed Ginny to their bedroom.

"Ginny," Draco said down into the dark hallway.

"Yeah," Ginny whispered back a few feet away.

"I don't know what happened to you and why you forgot everything but I wanted you to know that through it all I will be your friend."

"Draco, what the hell are you talking about? That sounds so stupid," she quietly laughed at him. In the darkness a smile spread across his face.

"I was thinking at work about when you and I became friends. You were talking about how the last thing you remember was that potion explosion. Well, I remember that too."

"You do?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I guess Hermione wouldn't really recall that particular event because it didn't really have any significance to her," Draco whispered through the dark, sliding up next to Ginny, in the hallway.

"But to me... well, it was the start of everything," he said, gently taking Ginny's small hand in his. Ginny gave a tiny gasp but didn't pull away.

"You see, shortly after that day, you and Hermione realized that you couldn't work in the potions dungeons because Slytherins were always in and out of there. So Hermione came up with the idea of using moaning Myrtle's bathroom, like she did in our second year for the polyjuice potion." Ginny was surprised Draco knew about that. But then she reasoned, in this world or whatever, Draco, Harry and Ron were really close, and old stories from Hogwarts days were bound to be exchanged.

"For awhile, you guys had all the privacy you needed to work on your potions. But I had been sneaking in there for a few months already to talk to moaning Myrtle."

"What?" Ginny yipped out in surprise. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. "You were purposely talking to Myrtle?" Draco looked annoyed.

"Gin, I was having a really stressful time and she was my only real friend," he gave a frustrated sigh. "Anyways, one day I was in there talking to her when you walked in. You were suppose to be meeting Hermione and you were annoyed that instead you found me. You started yelling at me but stopped when you say that I was…" Draco stopped talking. He was moving his mouth but nothing was coming out. Even now, he didn't like to mention it.

"When you were what? What?" Ginny could feel that is was important. Maybe this would be the real answer. Maybe this was why Ginny and Draco would become friends and eventually something more.

"I wasn't crying!" He said angrily. Ginny snorted. "I wasn't! You thought I was though." He said defensively. Ginny laughed again, maybe it wasn't that important after all.

"You started talking to me and you were really nice to me, even after all the things I had done. I knew that, well, that you were something really special. You were my light that I wasn't entirely sure I deserved. Though I desperately needed." Ginny took a step closer to him. She couldn't breath. She thought she was beginning to understand.

"We use to meet an hour or so before you were suppose to meet Hermione, just to talk. Before long winter break was over, you sent me a letter at lunch. It said that you couldn't talk to me anymore because we were just pretend friends. Friends when people weren't around." Ginny took another step closer. She could feel the heat from Draco's body. Her arms itched to wrap around him and hold him close. She could feel him quivering and knew this part of the story had deeply hurt him.

"I sent you a letter back. It had one sentence on it."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked. Draco looked down at Ginny with a small smile on his face.

"I will always be your friend." Ginny smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around her body. And for some strange reason, where only moments before Ginny had felt the need to reassure him, she realized he was now the one reassuring her.

"I'm glad." She whispered in his ear as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny just couldn't believe how sweet Draco was being. After telling Jade a bedtime story and putting her to bed, he insisted on sleeping in the guest bedroom, so Ginny wouldn't be uncomfortable sharing a bed with him.

That night both Jade and Ginny dreamed of fairy tales and the handsome Prince rescuing the Princess, living happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Pancakes and Picture Perfect Memories

The next morning, Ginny was sipping a cup of tea, as the kids were eating some powder mixed pancakes. She couldn't believe how sweet Draco had been the night before. Ginny let her mind wander, as the kids talked and ate their breakfast. Once more she thought about the Draco in the present and the Draco she knew before. Which one was real? And did it even matter if she couldn't get back?

Meanwhile, Draco was showering and rushing around like a maniac because his mother was on her way to spend the week with his family. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the issue with Ginny. He felt like the night before, they had really made some progress. He could only pray for the best, and Draco wasn't really a praying man.

Finally, Draco joined the rest of his family in the kitchen and filled his plate high with pancakes. Evan and Ryan laughed as their father sat down at the head of the table and his top pancake slipped off. Draco scowled then shrugged and stabbed it with his fork and threw it back on top of his other pancakes. Jade scrunched up her nose then giggled as Railey clapped her hands that were covered in syrup. Draco laughed and looked over at Ginny who was standing by the sink looking out the window.

Draco was worried about her. He missed his Ginny, his wife, his best friend. He knew she had to be feeling lost and confused but he didn't really know how to help her. And furthermore, he was rather nervous about how the new Ginny would react to his mother.

"Ginny, dear, why don't you come sit with us at the table?" He called to her. His kids recognized his tone and knew that what he meant was not really a question but rather a polite command. Ginny turned around and stared at him blankly.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry." She replied, quietly. Draco raised a silver-blond eyebrow at her lack-luster response. Jade's mouth fell open and Evan snorted. Ryan's eyebrows pulled together and his lips puckered in concentration. Nobody ever refused their father's requests… all the children held their breath, not knowing how their father would react.

"You aren't hungry? Hmmm, well are you just going to stand there by yourself all through breakfast?" He questioned her with growing annoyance. It was rather frustrating when your normally attentive and affectionate wife suddenly forgot everything and stopped being attentive and affectionate even to the children. Ginny started and gave a weak smile. He was trying to be understanding, really, he was. But what about the children? They couldn't understand what was going on.

"No, I guess not." She sat down on Draco's right.

The kids had been watching their parents intently and were rather confused by their parents' strange behavior. Railey didn't like the feeling of tension that was in the air. She began to whimper quietly. Ryan, who was sitting next to her, patted her on her fuzzy little head. Jade began biting her fingernails. Evan looked at his siblings and then turned to his parents.

"Dad?" He asked, ignoring his mother. "Are you and mummy fighting?"

"No, we are not fighting." He answered stiffly. "Jade, get those fingers out of your mouth. That is not a becoming habit for a young lady." Jade quickly removed her hands from her mouth. Railey began to cry louder.

"Mummy, why are you mad at all of us?" Evan asked Ginny.

Draco growled to himself and scooped up Railey from her highchair, trying to comfort his youngest child. Ryan looked at Ginny with a hurt expression. Jade leaned forward towards her mother.

"Mummy, you are mad at _us_?" Jade asked, hurt and shocked. Ginny looked taken aback.

"No! I'm not mad at anyone!" Ginny insisted.

"Gin, why don't you go shower and get dressed. I'll take care of the kitchen and get the kids ready for my mother's arrival." Draco kindly offered in part to get his kids calm and under control and in part because Ginny wasn't dressed yet and his mother would be arriving shortly.

Ginny smiled and got up from the table. She rinsed her cup in the sink then headed up stairs. Draco let out a sigh. Railey had stopped crying and had her head nestled into Draco's neck. Draco surveyed the kitchen and scowled. It was going to take a little while to get the kitchen in order.

"Ok you lot, get up stairs and change out of your pjs. I expect you all to look nice for your grandmother. Ryan, will you please put away the toys in the family room. And Evan, will you put your dirty clothes in the hamper. Jade, put your dolls on your bedroom shelf, please." Draco said in his take-charge voice. "And thank you." He added as an afterthought. His kids jumped up from the table and quickly went to the sink and washed their dishes then they hurried off to do as they were told.

Draco looked down at his youngest and sighed. Railey looked up at her father expectantly. He kissed her lightly on her head, quickly deciding not to tell the new Ginny that she was two months pregnant. He was well aware of what his Ginny could handle and he doubted that given the circumstances, this one more thing might be the final straw that was needed before she really lost it. He waved his wand a few times and the kitchen was spotless. Then he walked up stairs to check on the kids and to get Railey ready.

After the children were all dressed and playing quietly in the family room. Draco dashed up the stairs and sprinted down the hallway, coming to a halt right outside the master bedroom. He hesitated then pushed the double doors opened. He was greeted with the sight of a wet haired Ginny dressed in a nice but simple pale blue dress, sitting on the bed looking through a photo album. She looked up as she heard the door open. Draco walked into the room and gave a tiny smile.

"You look very pretty in that dress." He said, as his smile grew bigger. "I do so love that shade on you." Ginny blushed and she ducked her head as her hair fell down around her face.

"Oh." She responded. Draco sat down beside her, looking at the moving pictures in the album. It was pictures from Cadence's 3rd birthday party at the Burrow. The theme was obviously pretty princess. Lena and Cadence were dressed up in pink and purple frilly dresses. Connor was dressed in some kind of knight costume with a fake sword. In one photo, Draco, dressed as a king, was pulling a beautiful Ginny, in a very elegant maroon gown, into a twirl were he then playfully kissed her.

Draco gave a wistful smile. He pointed out the picture to Ginny.

"In that picture, you had just told me that you were pregnant with Evan."

"I was? Really? I look so skinny." Ginny said with surprise. Draco chuckled.

"You were only like a month or two along." He said with a smile and shook his head. "That was a really good day. A very happy day!" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Most days are good days? Happy days?" Draco looked her in the eye.

"Everyday." He said seriously. "Everyday that has you in it." Ginny inhaled deeply trying to calm her beating heart and the strange feeling in her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something.

The front doorbell rang loudly and clearly through the house and all the chatter from the kids in the family room stopped. Draco looked away from Ginny. Ginny looked down and closed the photo album as she felt blood rush to her face. Then yelling and cheering were heard as the kids shouted up to their parents "Grandmother is here!"

Draco stood up and brushed out the crinkles in his khaki pants. He turned to Ginny and held out his hand. Ginny stared at his offered hand for a moment then placed her hand in his.

"Well, It's time to go and meet my mother for the first time…again" He said with a sigh. Ginny giggled.

"And what do I normally think of your mother?" She asked as they walked down the hallway. Draco smirked at her.

"Oh, you love her."

"Really?" Ginny inquired, rather surprised. Her first impression of Mrs. Malfoy had not been pleasant.

"Yes. But at first she didn't like you." He added with a huge cocky grin. Ginny snorted.

"Now that doesn't surprise me!" And Draco was still laughing as he opened the door to get his beloved mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Letters and Lessons

Lena Malfoy, third year Slytherin, could be seen in the Great Hall slouched over a letter with her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She had just received a slightly distressing note from her grandmother.

"Hey Blondie! Don't think too hard or your head might explode!"

Lena looked up and glared at one of her closest friends, James Sirius Potter. He looked much like his father, Harry Potter. Both had messy jet-black hair and rather poor vision. However, James' eyes were the same as his mother's, silver grey.

"Potter," Lena snarled, "What are _you_ doing at the Slytherin table?" James just laughed and sat across from his friend.

"I could see you from over at the Gryffindor table," James said simply. "You seemed kinda upset." He continued with caution gauging her reaction and when he noticed her brown eyes shrink to slits, he paused, waiting for her to speak.

"Mind your own business!" She snapped at him. He smirked at her, which she found highly annoying because that's how her brother and father always responded to her. She growled under her breath about stupid meddlesome Gryffindors.

"Listen little missy," James was trying hard not to laugh at her, "You better start acting like a lady or I am writing a letter to your mother!" he jokingly threatened the angry blonde sitting across from him.

At his words, Lena's expression faltered and she dropped her eyes to the table. James' expression changed as well, going from a smile to a frown in a second flat. He leaned in closer, across the worn wooden table, trying to sense what the problem was.

"Lena Marie, I have known you my whole life. Hell, I knew you before you were even born," he added with a slight smile, which Lena tentatively returned.

"You just can't help but rub it in that you are three months older then me. Can you?" James laughed.

"Nope! And with that experience and extra maturity that comes with being older," He continued with an air of wisdom, though Lena knew he was messing around, "I can tell that you are full of bullshit and therefore you better tell me what exactly is going on!" He finished rather loudly causing Lena to blush and hit him on the head.

"Keep it down!"

Unfortunately, their exchange had not gone unnoticed by James' younger brother, Albus, or Lena's younger sister, Cadence. Lena could see them both at the Gryffindor table pouring over a book together. Cadence looked up and caught her sister's eye and smiled. Lena half-heartedly waved to her in return.

"Alright Potty!" Lena sighed, finally giving in to him. He flashed a victory smile at her.

"I just love it when you talk dirty to me!" Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, real mature! _You_ have been spending too much time with Connor and Fred!" James just threw his head back and laughed.

Fred was the oldest child of George and Angelina Weasley, Lena's Uncle and Aunt. He was named after his father's twin brother, who sadly died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Fred and Connor, though in rival houses, were best friends from birth, born on the same day within mere minutes. The Weasley clan, as well as the Malfoy and Potter clan, and everybody else for that matter, considered them twins, because of their similar personality (and talent for trouble) and their similar appearance; this suited them just fine and they often referred to one another as brothers. Sometimes, it was hard for George to look at his son and his nephew because it reminded him so much of his lost brother and how things use to be. James shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave a weary smile.

"Well, are you going to continue?" James asked. Lena glared at him then shrugged.

"Err, I guess it all started almost a week ago. My father wrote to us about Mum. Dad said she had woken up one morning and was acting strange. Almost like she couldn't remember anything from the past decade or so," Lena stared to tell her best friend, finally letting her guard down.

"Like muggle amnesia." James supplied. Lena scrunched up her nose and sniffed.

"I don't take Muggle Studies." She replied haughtily. James laughed.

"Yes you do! You sit next to me!" Lena paused and looked thoughtful.

"Oh right! That's when I do my Ancient Runes homework." She said cheerfully. "What a great class! So what is amnesia?" James sighed and his eyes got a far away look.

"Amnesia is a muggle condition where there is a loss of memory as a result of shock, medical disorder, injury, or psychological disturbance." Lena's mouth dropped open.

"Do you think that's what my mother has?" She whispered, horrified that her mother's brain had something really wrong with it. James shrugged.

"Probably not. Professor Burbage said that it was primarily a muggle thing and the only time a witch or wizard ever had it was because of some type of spell or potion. So that wouldn't really be amnesia…" James trailed off and he looked dazed.

Lena rested her chin in her hand and waited for James to come back to Earth. She sighed and looked at her watching, calculating how much time she had to wait on him and thinking maybe she should just whack him instead. After about two minutes James' eyes refocused. He looked over at Lena, who gave him a huge smile.

"Anything good?" She asked. He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually I would! Did you see anything about my mother? James!"

"Don't worry about it," he replied gruffly. "Ok. So let's get back to the story… Your dad wrote you a letter about your mum forgetting everything…" James prodded. Lena mumbled some inchohernt words, which James was sure wasn't nice or polite.

"Yeah, well, then like a day or two ago, dad wrote again saying he thought things were getting better. That mum seemed to be starting to act like her normal self again… well she still forgot everything, but she seemed more at ease and like she was just acting more like herself." She tried to explain, flapping her hands around to get her point across. James put his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Continue," he said calmly.

"Right," Lena blushed, and then continued. "Anyways, grandmother is spending a week or so at my parents house. She just sent me this letter. It's just, well, I don't know. The whole thing kinda frightens me. Just read it!" She waved the letter in front of James' face. He grabbed it swiftly, before Lena could change her mind.

_**Dearest Lena,**_

_**I arrived at your home the day before last. It always saddens me when I visit your parents and you children are not here. I remember when your father was at school. I missed him so much, I believe I looked forward to Christmas break more then he did!**_

_**I hope school is going well for you. If you need any help dear, just let me know! Though, if you are struggling in potions, it's best if you ask your father. I never was any good at that.**_

_**Did you by chance get the package I sent you at the start of school? I do so hope you did. In the package I sent to Cadence, I gave her the same book I sent to you your first year at Hogwarts, "The Charms of Being a Proper Witch". I just find that book so helpful on how a Lady should conduct herself. Plus, it most definitely helps in catching the eye of young acceptable wizards! But I know you do not want to talk about that with your grandmother, so I will just keep my mouth closed.**_

_**Have you heard from your mother recently? I must say she has been behaving rather oddly. I was talking to her earlier today about whether or not her and Draco have thought of any names, and she gave me the strangest look. She then proceeded to ask me, "Names for what?" I suppose it is a little early to be thinking about baby names, her being only two or three months, but honestly, most of you children were named way before you were even born! You dear, were named way before your own father was born! I so always wanted a girl named Lena. Thankfully, you have one of the sweetest mothers in the world, and she kindly bequeathed the name to you.**_

_**But back to your mother… She really has been out of sorts since I've been here. Today, when your father was leaving for work, your mother barely even said good-bye to him, let alone gave him a kiss before he walked out of the door. Needless to say, I was more then a little worried. In all the years that I've known your mother, she has been nothing but affectionate and warm to everyone she knows and loves. Furthermore, in all the years your parents have been together, they have never been anything less then loving towards each other.**_

_**I did ask your mother about her somewhat coldness to my son. She seemed confused and said something about getting along smashingly considering, well I'm not sure what. She was rather hard to understand, for she mumbled and blushed and stuttered. And your mother is usually quite eloquent!**_

_**And now that I think of it, little Jade was sitting on my lap as I read her a book for her naptime and she stopped me mid-story. She started asking me questions about how your parents got together and how the fell in love. She asked me, if mummies ever forget their children and fall out of love. She really is such a smart young child. All of you children are rather bright! I do so have the best grandchildren out of anyone I know!**_

_**Oh, I must run. Your siblings are hungry and your mother forgot to make lunch. She has been running around the house gathering all your family photo albums and flipping through them. Oh my! Apparently, she found the ones from their honeymoon. Did you know, they spent a month in Greece? I really must fly. The young ones may be planning mutiny if they aren't fed soon.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Grandmother**_

James finished the letter and looked up at Lena. She had a worried expression and was biting one of her manicured nails. If her mother saw her, she would surely have reprimanded her. Well, she would have before…

"Hmmm," James thought for a moment. "I'm thinking that your mother has definitely lost some of her memory. I just am curious as to how much memory she has lost and what she still remembers." He added while pushing up his glasses that had slid down his nose.

"I really don't care how much memory she lost!" Lena screeched.

Cadence, who was walking out of the Great Hall with Albus Potter and Dominque Weasley, turned and stared at her older sister. The smile that had been on her face a moment before slid off as she processed what her sister had just yelled. Dominque had turned too, to stare at his cousin, who usually never lost her cool. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lena. Lena waved them both away.

"James," she returned her voice to a soft whisper. "I just want my mother back."

He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I promise, we will figure it out and get her better." He said sincerely. Then James looked down at his watch and grimaced. "Eh, we better hurry. If we don't leave now, we will be late for transfiguration. But after class, and after my Quidditch practice, we will go to the library and start researching!"

Lena smiled and stood up. The two best friends walked out of the Great Hall and headed off to class. As they made their way through the halls, they passed Connor and Fred whispering in a corner. James waited for her as she approached her brother and cousin. They stopped talking when she was in hearing distance. Both had innocent looks on their face. Lena just snorted at them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I believe that you two weren't up to anything at all!" She said sarcastically. She was greeted with two identical smirks. It really was uncanny how the two of them really did look and act like identical twins. She squared her shoulders.

"Connor, I got a letter from grandmother. Here." She said handing him the letter. Fred inspected his fingernails, even though he was very close to his aunt and uncle, and obviously his cousins, he was not too fond of their paternal grandmother. You could say it was the "Weasley" in him.

Connor took the letter and quickly read it. Lena watched as her brother's eyes moved across the page like lightning. She was envious of his ability to devour books and any other type of literature in mere minutes.

As Connor finished reading and handed the letter back, James had sauntered over to his family friends. Fred saluted him and James returned the salute with a goofy grin. Lena rolled her eyes at their childish antics and muttered something that sounded like "immature gryffindors". This caused Fred to stick out his tongue. Lena ignored him.

"Well?" Lena asked her older brother. He was frowning.

"Well?" He asked her right back.

"Don't you have any thoughts? I mean after the letters dad sent us and all." Lena was wringing her hands and Connor could tell she was really upset.

"Did you show Cadence this?" He asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. This caught Fred's attention and he began to look at the folded letter in Lena's hand with interest. He now wished he had put aside silly prejudices, and read over his cousin's shoulder when he had the chance.

"No, I didn't." Lena replied. "I thought it was for the best to wait till we had more information or until the situation improved." Connor nodded in agreement.

"Good! Ok. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. I'll write to father at work asking if the whole family could come spend the day. I'll tell him it's because grandmother is in town." He said quickly forming a plan.

"And do you think he will buy that?" Lena asked skeptically. Connor smirked.

"Probably not. But I would bet that he is probably at the end of his rope by now." He replied and Fred snickered. James looked at Lena who crossed her arms angrily.

"This is so not funny you guys!" James broke into a smile now too. She glared daggers at him.

"Hey! Don't take this out on me!" He said putting his hands up in surrender. She turned on her brother.

"So mister smarty pants! What's your brilliant plan?" He just gave her the trademark Malfoy smirk and walked off to class with Fred, leaving a fuming Lena standing in an empty hallway with James snorting at her side.

She just hoped that for her brother's sake, he had better come up with a smashing good plan!


End file.
